


Classic Stiles

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A few fictional places in Beacon Hills, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Angst, But it's only brief and he doesn't go into detail, Car Accident, Cora/Isaac - Freeform, Derek Hale Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy ending I promise!!!, Hayden/Liam, Here we go!, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, If that wasn't clear before, Kid Fic, Lydia/Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mason/Cory, Mentions of Spark powers, Not detrimental, Other couples mentioned, Other show characters mentioned, Promise, Scent Marking, Scott/Kira', Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa, So many pop and show references, Some tones of canon compliance tho, Stiles and Derek have a dope daughter, Trigger Warning! Stiles tells a story that involves rape and kidnapping, happy ending!, injuries mentioned, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “Hey, Noah”“Derek, Stiles has been in an accident”A broken, wounded sound escapes Derek’s lips, as he feels cold shock and fear coursing through his body.“What? How- is he alive?” Derek almost can’t get the words out, as his legs give out, and he sits down on one of the island chairs.The one where Stiles gets into a car accident, Derek tries not to lose his shit, their daughter is pretty cool, and the pack is the best support structure ever.





	Classic Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!
> 
> I loved writing this fic so much :) Stiles and Derek were made to have kids, lets be honest.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: When I say there are a lotta references, I mean it. Lemme know in the comments if you find it.  
> PSS: I AM NOT A DOCTOR, A CHILDREN EXPERT OR A CAR WRECK EXPERT, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME.

Stiles is 150% ready to go home.

For real, he’s been staring at his work computer screen for 10 minutes now, watching the seconds trickling past.

5pm is _so_ close, but so far away.

Looking up, Stiles stares out of his office’s open door; he rarely closes it. It gives him a direct view of his manager, Michael Strand’s, office door. It’s closed.

Maybe…

Nah, he’s not gonna risk it. Michael is a stickler for rules, and would -love- to have any excuse to yell at Stiles. He’s pretty sure Michael would have fired him a long time ago, if Stiles wasn’t so good at his job. There’s a reason why Stiles is a senior employee at Niaria & Co. Security Firm, after all. He’s pretty sure Michael is scared that Stiles is going to get promoted above him soon, especially since their boss, Ajuma Niaria, hinted at him having a “great future ahead of him”, at the firm’s Christmas party last year while making her speech.

Ever since then, Michael has been out to destroy him.

And here Stiles thought his lecturers at MIT were hardasses, jeez.

So, Stiles will stay at his desk for the next 5 minutes until he’s legally allowed to leave his place of employment, and get home to his gorgeous husband and wonderful daughter.

With his work done for the day, Stiles has nothing to do, except play some games on his phone. Angry Bird might be an oldie by now, but it’s a goldie in Stiles’ book. He was soon enthralled in his game.

The knock on his door startles him, and Stiles snaps his head up so quickly, he’s sure a muscle pulled.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a wince, Stiles smiles up at Mitch, who works in the cyber division of the firm, like Stiles. They both started at the firm nearly 8 years ago, and have been best buds ever since.

“Why are you still sitting here, bro? It’s time to knock off” Mitch drawls, and Stiles starts, surprised that he was so absorbed in his game that he completely missed 5pm passing. He hops up, and grabs his backpack (which contains his laptop, his tablet, some paperwork he has to do tonight, and some stationary). He pats his jean’s pockets to make sure his wallet and phone are there, before leaving his office.

“I didn’t realize what time it was, thanks” Stiles replies, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He gives Mitch a friendly slap on the back as they walk towards the elevator, both of them saying “Goodnight” and “See you tomorrow” to some of their colleagues and work friends.

The two of them are alone in the elevator, and when they reach the ground floor, they both sign out for the evening.

“See ya tomorrow, Mitch” Sarah, the building’s front receptionist says flirtatiously, staring at Mitch with gooey eye, completely oblivious to Stiles scanning his work card and giving his signature on the security schedule.

Mitch gives her a wink as they turn to leave, making Stiles grin. Mitch is a total hottie; Stiles is not blind to that. Just _look_ at the guy; he has smooth, dark brown skin, body covered in tattoos, honey brown eyes, fine-boned features, and long, thick, curly hair, which he usually keeps in a bun. So Stiles has watched with great amusement as Mitch remained a much-desired bachelor over the years, getting into flings with men and women of all genders, sexualities, shapes and sizes.

“Don’t forget the dinner party at my house next week, bro” Stiles says, as they reach the garage, where Stiles’ Jeep and Mitch’s motorcycle are parked next to each other.

“How can I forget? Your hubby’s food is awesome” Mitch replies, grinning. With a parting first-bump, they get into/onto their respective forms of transportation. Stiles places his backpack in the passenger seat, puts on his seatbelt, and starts the engine. He gives a final honk as he turns left, and Mitch turns right.

Putting on the radio, Stiles hums to the latest #1 pop song, idly wondering what Derek’s made for dinner. Since Derek gets home earlier than Stiles, he normally cooks during the week, if they’re not eating at either the Stilinski house, or one of the pack member’s. Their 6-year-old daughter, Dia, usually plays assistant in the kitchen, either stirring the contents in the pot, or putting the finishing touches on a meal, under the supervision of Derek, of course. Stiles cooks on the weekend.

He’s approaching the only intersection in Beacon Hills, and sighs at the traffic at the lights. It’s not particularly heavy, but it could be another 20-25 minutes before Stiles gets home, and he’s _starving._

But wait, luck might be on his side, since the lights turn green just as he’s stopped behind a black BMW. Stiles gives a whoop, gives a silent thanks to all the traffic deities around the world, and drives when the BMW moves again.

 _I hope Der made some lasagna,_ Stiles thinks as his Jeep reaches the intersection, smiling to himself.

The sound of tires screeching drags Stiles out of his daydream of lasagna and a glass of red wine. His head swerves to the right, just in time to see a car run a red light, and slam into the side of his Jeep, obviously trying to slow down too late.

Stiles’ head bangs against the left car window, as the Jeep drags to the side from the impact, before toppling over. The last thought to go through Stiles’ mind, before his head slams against the car window again and he loses consciousness, is

_Derek is going to kill me if I die._

**

Derek is in the kitchen, turning off the oven. The steak and onion pie has just finished baking. He grabs the kitchen cloth, and takes the pie out, resting it on the pie rack.

His cooking has improved a lot over the years, especially since he’s got a child that needs to be fed. Luckily, Dia is not a fussy eater, something she definitely gets from Stiles- that man eats anything… much to the dismay and amusement of Derek.

Derek teaches at Beacon Hills University, where he’s an Ancient Cultures lecturer, specializing in ancient Carthage, Egypt and Nubia. He may or may not have a thing for Hannibal Barca.

Since his classes ended today at 3pm, he got home at 3:30pm. Dia is attending Ms. Clarke’s kindergarten, and since Kira is a teacher there, she takes Dia home with her every afternoon. Kira and Scott only live five houses down from Derek and Stiles, so it works out perfectly for them.

Stiles and Derek knew they wanted children ever since they started dating in Stiles’ senior year in high school; Derek was pretty sure the Sheriff would have arrested him for pedophilia if he even kissed Stiles before he turned 18.

Children was one of the many topics they brought up while lying in Derek’s bed, during their talks straight into the early mornings.

So two years after Stiles graduated with his Masters at MIT, and was working at the firm, they approached Cora, asking if she’d be their surrogate, using Stiles’ sperm. She said yes immediately.

Both Stiles and Derek knew they wanted some form of Derek involved in the creation of their child, so asking his last living sibling to carry his child sounded perfect. Luckily, she was so amazing about it.

Cora had moved back to Beacon Hills at the end of Stiles’ first year at MIT, and was at the time of the surrogacy, a few years later, engaged to Isaac (another surprise returnee, soon after Cora). The pack were all very happy about it.

And so, Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale was born on 8 July, a healthy, beautiful bundle of joy.

 

Derek smiles at the memory of holding Dia for the first time. He’d been so fucking terrified that he would accidently hold her too tightly, or let her fall. But the moment she was in his arms, he was even more in love with her, greater than the overwhelming love he already felt over those 9 months.

Dia inherited Stiles’ warm, brown eyes, upturned nose, and cupid’s bow mouth. Over the years, she also managed to share his excitable and energetic nature (without the added ADHD), but also got the Hale “come at me, bro” eyebrows (Stiles’ words, not his), and is already giving that stubborn jut of the jaw, which Derek and Stiles knew would give them hell in a few years. She’s also started showing signs of being born with spark power, which is also exciting, and terrifying, at the same time. They’ve already spoken with Deaton about helping to manage, and grow, her power.

Derek and Stiles have also started talking about having a second child, and they would use Derek’s sperm this time.

 

He’s brought back to earth when his cellphone rings in his grey shirt’s breast pocket. He takes it out, and sees that it’s his father-in-law.

“Hey, Noah”

“Derek, Stiles has been in an accident”

A broken, wounded sound escapes Derek’s lips, as he feels cold shock and fear coursing through his body.

“What? How- is he alive?” Derek almost can’t get the words out, as his legs give out, and he sits down on one of the island chairs.

“Yes, he’s alive, but that’s all I know so far. The call just came in about the accident at the intersection. I’m on my way there now.” Noah explains. Derek feels himself breathing properly for the first time; Stiles’ alive. That’s all that matters.

“Okay, I’m on my way” Derek says, and after a quick goodbye, they both hang up.

Derek takes a few moments to breathe, placing his hands on the island top, and steady himself. His wolf is busy tearing and clawing inside of him, wanting to get to his mate and make sure he’s alright, and take care of him. Derek could not let Dia see him like this, and was grateful that she was in the living room, busy setting the dinner table with utensils and cutlery; she enjoys helping out around the house.

Once Derek felt more in control, he calls Melissa. She and Noah only live a few streets away, and since it’s her night off, she could look after Dia. With Melissa on her way, Derek calls Dia back into the kitchen.

She comes running in, still dressed in her denim dungaree, with the white, long sleeved thin jersey underneath. Her feet were bare, just as she likes it. Shoes and his child did not go together.

Once she’s standing in front of him, Derek crouches down, and takes her tiny hands into his. She smells like cinnamon (her shampoo), freshly-cut glass, and family. The scent of Derek and Stiles is so strong from her, that Derek nearly broke again.

“Didi” Dia groans at the nickname, nearly making Derek smile; he knows how much she hates it, “Papa has to go out quickly” he hesitates, then sighs. He has to tell her, since he knows that she’ll be angry at him later, for lying, “Daddy got hurt, and Papa is going to go check on him”.

Derek immediately smells the shock and fear coming from his child, and wants to hold her until she was happy again.

“Is it bad, papa?” Dia asks softly, trying to hold back to the tears threatening to fall.

Derek shakes his head immediately, even though he’s not sure himself. He’s so thankful that Dia was not born with the werewolf gene, since he’d never want her to smell his gut-wrenching fear right now.

“He’ll be fine, baby. Papa and your grandpa will make sure of that, okay?” he replies, and hugs her tightly. Derek feels her nod, and then leans back to kiss her on the forehead.

Just then, their doorbell rings. Derek takes Dia’s hand, and they go and open the door. Melissa is standing there, so calm in times of crisis, and smiles warmly, before she hugs both of them.

Derek tells her about the pie on the rack, and the green salad in the fridge, before crouching down once more to hug Dia again. He scent marks her quickly, which makes him feel better.

“Grandma is gonna look after you for a while, darling. I’ll be back in a few hours. Remember to eat all your food, okay?” Derek says, and Dia nods once. Derek brushes her bangs to the side, and kisses her forehead gently, before straightening up.

Grabbing a coat, and his wallet and car keys, Derek leaves, giving Dia and Melissa one last reassuring smile before closing the door.

He wants to transform into his wolf shape and run to Stiles, but he does not think him showing up naked will help, so he gets into his Toyota (Stiles calls it his “dad mobile”- the Camaro’s alive, and they usually use it on date night, or for pack business), which he does not bother to drive into the garage anymore, and simply leaves it on the parking lot, in front of their double garage.

He buckles up, more in habit to be a good example to Dia, and then drives off. He needed to get to his mate.

 

**

 

Derek arrives at the intersection, parking behind a police car.

He steps out of his car, and gives a choked gasp as he sees the gurney with Stiles on it being placed into an ambulance van. Derek rushes forward, ignoring everyone around him; when he reaches Stiles, he has to hold back a sob.

Stiles looks so tiny, and still, lying unconscious on the gurney. His head has been wrapped in some bandage, but Derek can see the patch of blood on his left temple, with dried blood on his cheek. His left eyebrow is split, and his left cheekbone and jaw side is bruised. His left arm is also strapped, and he has a neck brace on. Stiles smells of blood and pain.

Derek is so dazed that he doesn’t realize Noah is behind him, until he places a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns, and sees his pain and concern reflected in Noah’s blue eyes.

“Was he unconscious when you got here?” Derek asks, the inflection in his voice almost mechanical and stiff; it’s his way of protecting his inner emotions, and he’s been using it since his family home burnt down.

Noah nods, rubbing a hand across his face, “A few witnesses who initially tried to get him out of the Jeep, say that he’s been unconscious since the accident occurred.” Noah then quickly tells him what happened, and Derek feels his wolf growling inside his chest. He has to take a long breath to prevent himself from wolfing out- his mate is hurt, and there’s nothing he can do to make it better.

Derek finally looks around, taking in the accident scene. The blue Jeep is still laying on its side, though that’s being sorted out by a tow truck.  The right side of the car was wrecked, and the windscreen has been pulled off, Derek presumes it was done by the firefighters (parked a few cars away), in order to get Stiles out of the Jeep.

Stiles was going to be _pissed_ when he wakes up. Derek nearly laughs at the thought.

Witnesses and other concerned folks were being held behind the police tape. The only other car left in the immediate vicinity of the accident sight, besides the Jeep and the response teams’ vehicles, is a black BMW, dented in front. Derek glances over at the other ambulance, close to the one with Stiles in it, and sees a paramedic (Derek thinks her name is Amy, or Amber), busy placing a square, white bandage on the forehead of some kid, maybe around 20-21 years old. Derek does not know this kid’s face, which is rare for a small town like Beacon Hills.

“Is that him?” Derek asks, his voice calm, and cold. Noah steps in front of him, blocking the kid from Derek’s view. Derek flashes his red eyes at Noah, who calmly raises an eyebrow at him, and Derek sighs, dropping his eyes.

“Sorry” he says, and looks up again. Noah nods.

“His name is Adam Blake. He’s on his spring vacation from college, so he’s visiting his grandparents, the Callens. He says he was returning from the bakery, and when he got to the intersection, he tried to slow down at the red light, but the brakes wouldn’t work. The BMW will be taken in, so we can corroborate his story, but a few witnesses back up his claims about trying to slow down, and there are tire marks on the road. The kid is genuinely sorry, Derek” Noah finishes, his voice firm, but gentle.

Derek sighs and nods; Adam is close enough that Derek can smell the guilt, regret and fear coming off him in waves. He knows how that feels.

Grisha, another paramedic, comes up to them, “We have to leave now. Are you gonna get in the ambulance with us, Derek?” Derek shakes his head before replying, “I came in my car, so I’ll just follow behind”.

He turns back to Stiles, feeling a vice coming over his chest again.

“I’ll see you soon, baby” Derek murmurs, and then steps back. He and Noah watches as the ambulance doors close, and then drives off. They turn to one another again.

“I’ll let the other pack members know what happened. See you at the hospital” Derek says, and Noah gives another nod. At the same time, the two of them step forward and hug one another.  They don’t say anything as they embrace, and once it’s broken, they silently get into their respective vehicles.

In his car, Derek calls the pack, one by one, letting them know what happened. They all let him know that they’ll be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Derek feels a warm feeling slowly blossoming over the coldness he’s been feeling ever since Noah called him; this is not just his pack- this is his family. Something he never thought he’d have again, until he met Stiles Stilinski and the rest of these people.

Once he’s done, Derek looks over at the Jeep once more, before driving off.

 

**

 

“Derek, stop pacing. You’re making us nervous” Lydia says, sounding slightly exasperated, but her voice still gentle.

Derek looks up, surprised. God, he’s almost forgotten the rest of the pack is in the waiting room with him. They were all on the fourth floor, in the neurology wing.

It’s been 45 minutes since Derek and Noah arrived, with Stiles’ ambulance. He was immediately taken for a CT scan, and the last nurse Derek spoke to, said that the results should be out soon. Derek merely nodded, afraid that if he spoke, he’d start growling at her to _hurry up._

But he can’t do that, so he keeps his mouth shut, and paces.

Scott and Kira arrived first, Kira nearly waddling now, 8 and a half months pregnant. Everyone shared hugs, Scott flashing his red eyes at Derek as he assures him that Stiles -will- be fine.

Lydia and Jackson arrived just as Scott went to the hospital’s café, to get some sandwiches and coffee for everyone. Cora and Isaac then showed up, followed soon by Liam and Hayden, and Mason and Cory. Malia is in New York with Braeden, on their honeymoon, so she couldn’t be there. But both of them send their best.

As soon as everyone arrives, Derek can feel himself unwinding a little, the presence of his pack slightly calming him down.

 

Derek sits down next to Lydia, who takes his hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Derek gives her a weak smile, which she returns. She opens her mouth to say speak again, but Derek catches sight of Dr. Chan, one of the hospital’s neurologist, walking towards them, and he jumps up again.

Derek can feel the rest of the pack getting up, standing with him, just as anxious for the news as he is.

Dr. Chan stops in front of them, a reassuring smile on his face.

“Stiles’ CT scans look good” The air rushes out of Derek’s body, and he nearly laughs in relief as Dr. Chan continues, “There’s no internal bleeding, or any damage to the brain. The impact from the accident simply knocked him out, and often the patient takes a while to wake up, since the body is still protecting itself. He should be waking up, latest by tomorrow morning. Stile has suffered a concussion, however, so he might be confused for a while”

Dr Chan looks down at the test results sheet, “As for the rest of his body, it seems that both the left arm and collarbone are bruised, and his neck muscles are lightly sprained and needs to be kept in the brace for about two weeks. All these injuries will heal with time, lots of rest and some strong pain medicine, but we want to keep him for a few days, to monitor that concussion, and ensure that there is no latent damage to his brain.”

Derek nods, and shakes Dr. Chan’s hand, his voice filled with gratitude, “Thank you, doctor. May we see him?”

“Of course. Only two people at a time, please. And no staying longer than 10 minutes, per visit. Stiles needs his rest. He’s in room 4004” Dr. Chan says, and with a final smile, leaves them.

Derek takes a few moments to himself, allowing his relief to briefly consume him. He then calls Melissa to give her, and Dia, the good news.

“Dia is taking her bath now, but I’ll let her know as soon as she gets out” Melissa assures him, “I’m so glad he’s okay, Derek”

“Me too. I’ll be home in about 40 minutes” Derek says, “And thank you once again, Melissa”  
“My pleasure, I love spending time with your daughter”

When he finishes the call, he and Noah go to Stiles’ hospital room together.

 

John stays for about 5 minutes, before he has to leave for the police station.

“See you tomorrow, son. I love you” Noah says softly, kissing Stile softly on his bandage-covered forehead, before giving Derek a one-armed hug, and leaving.

Derek, alone now with Stiles, moves his chair closer to his hospital bed. Stiles has a single room, so Derek doesn’t have to worry about disturbing any other patients.

He takes Stiles hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles, before placing a kiss over those thin, long fingers. Derek loves Stiles’ hands.

His most barest instincts, as both a mate and werewolf, wanted him to crawl in the hospital bed with Stiles, and take his pain away. It takes a lot for him to suppress that.

Stiles has been changed into a hospital gown, the blankets pulled up just below his chest. The machines next to his bed is monitoring his vitals, along with his brain activity. He looks like he’s fast asleep. Derek knows that’s a good thing. His face has been cleaned, and there’s a white, thin band-aid placed over the split eyebrow; the cleaned-up bruises on his face don’t look at bad as they did at the accident sight, and his collarbone and left arm has been wrapped with flesh-colored bandage. He didn’t require a cast, which is also good. The neck brace is a bright green, which makes Derek smile a little.

“Dia’s very eager to see her Daddy” Derek says, his voice soft and conversational, “I made us a steak pie, for dinner, and she helped me make the green salad. Our daughter tells me that she played soccer with all the boys, and scored two goals, so she wants to be a soccer player, and not a firefighter anymore” he grins. He knows how aghast Stiles would be right now, if he was awake. Derek can almost hear him, flaying his hands around as he says indignantly

_A soccer player? That sport is a joke! No Stilinski-Hale will play soccer. Now, if she wants to play the sport of champion, then she better choose lacrosse, and make her father proud._

Derek also tells Stiles about his day; he tells him about his classes, and how he’s pretty sure his first year class, who he’s been teaching about the Kandakes of Ethiopia, are all going to flunk his upcoming test.

“Days like today makes me wonder why I became a lecturer, I swear. I should have taken that position as a curator at the Natural History Museum, and dragged you with me to New York” Derek says, and then sighs. He knows how miserable they would have been, being so far away from their pack, and Dia would have hated being around so many buildings, with very little nature.

When Derek’s time is eventually up, he gets up. He leans down, and places a soft kiss over Stiles soft slightly parted lips, and with a “See you tomorrow, baby”, he leaves.

When he gets back to the waiting room, Scott and Lydia gets up, ready to go in next.

Derek says his goodbyes to everyone.

He needs to get home to his baby girl.

 

 

It’s 7:39pm when Derek gets home. He and Melissa talk briefly, and she assures him that as soon as Stiles wakes, she’ll call him. When she leaves, Derek goes straight up to Dia’s room.

Derek knocks on her door softly, and when he hears a soft “Come in, papa”, he enters her room.

Dia’s lying in her bed, only her head visible from under her green and blue blankets.

She has the smallest bedroom, since she doesn’t need much space; her room is a warm cream colour, with framed photographs and drawings hung on the walls. There are story books and toys all over the place (Derek will make her clean up tomorrow), and there was a huge, plush wolf lying in the corner, a gift from uncle Scott.

Derek and Stiles are raising Dia as gender neutral as possible, wanting her to choose her own identity and what kind of person she wanted to become, without influencing her with any gender roles.

Dia stares at Derek with those wide, honey brown eyes as he sits on the edge of her bed. His hand envelops her tiny one, and he squeezes it gently, smiling down at her.

“Grandma says that Daddy will be fine. Is that true, papa?” Dia asks; Dia didn’t think Melissa was lying to her- she just wanted to it straight from his mouth. Derek could understand that need.

“Yes, he will be fine, baby. The doctor told us where Daddy got hurt, and that he’ll get better, with some sleep and time. He needs to stay in the hospital for a few days, just to make sure he’s okay. We’ll go see him tomorrow, after kindergarten, okay?”

Dia nods, absorbing the information. She then sits up. Without needing to ask, Derek scoops her up into his lap, and hugs her. Dia giggles as he refuses to let her go, blowing a raspberry into her neck. He breathes in her scent, and presses a kiss against her temple.

“Your Daddy is strong, darling. Just remember, he has the same magical blood like you do”

Dia nods, seeming more reassured. When Dia started showing her spark powers recently, Derek and Stiles simply sat her down and explained to her about the ‘magical blood’ she inherited from her Daddy. Dia thought it was all very exciting.

 

“I love you, Didi” Derek murmurs, as he lets her go. Dia climbs back into bed.

“I love you too, papa”

Derek leans down, and kisses her on each cheek, before placing a final one on her small nose.

He stays with Dia until she falls asleep.

Derek gets up, and switches off her room light. Dia grew out of her fear of the dark, and the Monster In The Closet, by the time she turned 5 years old; his child is a badass. Stiles says because she’s already growing up in a fairytale book, with werewolves, kitsunes and banshees, that she doesn’t have anything to really fear. Derek thinks he’s right.

Dia knows she’s well protected.

Derek closes her bedroom door, and then goes back downstairs.

He heats a piece of pie, and adds a side of green salad, and with a bottle of beer, goes to the lounge. Derek watches a rerun of ‘The Mentalist’, eating his dinner.

After washing his plate, Derek goes up to the master bedroom, right across from Dia’s, and he takes off his shoes, placing his wallet and car keys on the bedside table. In the en suite, he strips out of his clothes, putting them in the wash basket, and takes a quick shower.

Once he washes the suds off his body, Derek turns off the shower, dries himself, and puts on a pair of pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt.

He then goes to his office. There he switches on his computer, and after answering some emails, Derek does some marking; he gave a selection of essay topics for his final year students to choose from, and most of their essays are well-researched and written..

After two hours of marking, Derek decides he’ll finish tomorrow night. He only has to hand in his marks next week, so there’s no rush.

Plus, Derek felt mentally, and physically, exhausted. He needs a few hours’ sleep. He still felt slightly agitated, and wanted nothing more than to be with Stiles, just holding him. Derek sighs again as he climbs into bed.

 _Only a few more hours until I see him again,_ he thinks.

Derek calls Peter, even though he’s sure someone must have given him an update on Stiles already. They talk for a while, and even though Peter is exasperating, and annoying, as usual, he still manages to make Derek smile.

“Your husband will be fine, dear nephew of mine. He’s too stubborn for this to keep him down. Before you know it, Stiles will be up and at it, irritating the world once more”

“Thanks, Peter. You always know how to make me feel better” Derek replies dryly, rolling his eyes, but still grinning.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a hot little date over. It’s this dentist, who has the face of an angel, but the ass-”

Derek hangs up.

He rolls over, laying on Stiles’ side of the bed. With his mate’s scent enveloping him, Derek stares at the photograph on the right bedside table; it’s a wedding photo of Stiles and Derek, busy kissing while they were doing their first dance as husbands. The photo’s frame was decorated by Dia, using glitter and colourful stones.

Derek falls asleep with his face buried in Stiles’ pillow.

***

 

The following morning, just before breakfast, Stiles Stilinski-Hale wakes up.

His vision is slightly bleary, and _whoa,_ he has a fucking headache from Hell. Stiles stares at the white, blurry looking ceiling, confused- and why is the rest of his body so sore? What the hell is going on?

Once his vision clears, a little, Stiles realizes he’s in a hospital room. There’s no mistaking the medicinal smell, and the machines monitoring his vitals.

Stiles tries to lift his head, and immediately lets it fall back on the pillow, because, wow he just got dizzy, really quickly. Also, hello neck brace.

So instead of attempting to get up, Stiles reaches for the small, white remote he finally feels lying by his right hand, and pushes the call button.

While he’s waiting for a nurse, or doctor to come, Stiles shifts slightly, moving his head as slowly as possible, trying to check what else is hurt.

Okay, his left arm is wrapped in bandages. No cast, which is good.

The left side of his face hurts like a bitch, as well, and after wiggling his toes, he estimates that his legs are fine.

But holy shit, his head hurts. He must have fallen on his left side, because the right side of his body feels fine, only aching in a few places. And his head probably got the most impact, because it hurt the most.

Just as Stiles is trying to remember what he was doing, before waking up in the hospital, the hospital room’s door opens.

Dr. Chan walks in, giving Stiles a warm smile, which makes him feel better. Seeing a familiar face was setting his confusion and fear at ease. Stiles is familiar with most of the staff at this hospital, after years of bothering, or getting patched up by them.

“Ah, you’re finally awake, Mr. Stilinski-Hale” Dr. Chan says, seeming to read the machines next to Stiles and the medical chart at the end of his bed at the same time.

“What happened, Dr. C?” Stiles croaks out, only realizing then how thirsty he is. And his jaw hurts when he talks, ouch.

Dr. Chan pours him a glass of water, which Stiles slowly drinks through a straw. Dr. Chan then tells him about the car accident, and gives him a quick list of the injuries that he sustained.

“Holy shit” Stiles mutters, shock and a flash of terror going through him; he could have died. No amount of spark power coursing through his veins would have saved him, if he sustained a serious brain injury.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dr. Chan asks, and Stiles thinks hard, which seems to also hurt. Ouch again.

“The last thing I remember is finishing up my work day, and getting into my Jeep. Everything after that is fuzzy, doc” Stiles says slowly. The throbbing of his arm distracts him for a bit, “Hey, what happened to the other guy?” he hoped that he was okay.

“He did hit his head on the steering wheel, but other than a bump, he’s fine.” Dr. Chan replies, and Stiles feels relieved “Now, about your memory; it’ll be fuzzy for a while. But don’t worry- since you did not sustain anything serious, besides a concussion, you will be fine. We’re keeping you for at least a week, just to monitor you, okay?”

“Okay, no problem” Stiles then groan, “My dad and Derek are going to kill me. They’ll be nice to me for a while, then they’ll kill me for making them worry so much.”

Dr. Chan grins, but says nothing.

Just then, there’s a knock on the door, and Melissa walks in. She has a smile on her face, clearly relieved that Stiles is awake.

“Hey, kid. How’re you feeling?” she asks, standing next to Dr. Chan.

“Good good, except that my head feels like it’s going to explode” Stiles groans out, lifting his right hand to gently touch the bandages on his head.

“That will go away in a few hours. But if you want, I can give you a dose of pain medicine after you’ve had breakfast.” Dr. Chan says, and Stiles gives a single nod.

“I called Derek just before I came to see you now. He said he’ll bring Dia with, so they’ll be here for the afternoon visit” Melissa says, and Stiles feels relief course through him again. He wanted his husband and daughter here.

“How’s my Jeep?” Stiles was afraid of the answer.

“As far as I know, it’ll need some heavy repairs” Stiles whimpers, “But I think Noah said that it’s reparable.”

Fuck, he hopes so. He can’t lose that damn Jeep.

Once Dr. Chan finishes checking him, he says that he’ll be back after Stiles has eaten. Melissa stays for an extra few minutes, until a nurse (Lily) comes in with a trolley. Once the top of Stiles’ bed has been elevated enough so that he’ll sit up straighter, and the tray gets placed on his lap, both Lily and Melissa leaves him to eat in peace, Melissa promising to check up on him later.

His breakfast is a bowl of porridge with slices of banana on top (yum), and a plate of scrambled eggs with two slices of toast (extra yum). Stiles eats slowly, taking his time, and trying not to hurt his jaw too much. He’s busy drinking his cup of orange juice when Dr. Chan comes back.

“Hey, doc. Do you have your phone? I’d like to call my dad and hubby, please” Stiles asks, feeling a little better now that he has some food in his belly.

Dr. Chan consents, and hands over his little Blackberry.

His conversation with his dad is quick; Stiles assures him (about 900 times) that he’s fine.

“You’re nearly gave me a heart attack, kid. I know it’s not your fault, but” and Noah sighs, making Stiles wince. He can only imagine what his dad must have felt, seeing him lying in the hospital bed like this. Stiles looks so much like his mother, so it must have seemed like some terrible de-ja-vu moment for him.

“I’m sorry, Dad. But I’m still here, and I’ll be around for a long time. I’m not through giving you some extra grey hairs” Stiles quips gently, and listens to Noah laugh.

They talk for a while, and his dad lets him know that he’ll come visit him during the morning visiting hours. They say their goodbyes, then Stiles calls Derek. Only when he doesn’t pick up after the second try, does Stiles remember that Derek will be giving a lecture right now (Melissa must have called him during his tiny interval), so his phone will be on silent.

Stamping down his disappointment, Stiles hands back the phone.

“You’ll see him soon, don’t worry about it” Dr. Chan says, and Stiles nods, trying not to feel too down.

Lily comes back, and takes the tray away, and Dr, Chan gives Stiles the dose of pain medicine.

Stiles, who’s already exhausted again, gives the doctor one last smile, and mumbles out “Thanks for the good stuff, doc” before slipping away.

**

“Papa!” Dia shouted happily, running up to Derek, who caught her and spun her around. She laughs musically, wrapping her arms around Derek’s neck, and hugging him tightly. He holds her against him, breathing in her scent.

Since it’s a Friday, his last class (Ancient Egypt 321- The Women of Kush) ended at 2pm. Since that’s half an hour before kindergarten ends, Derek arrived on time, as he always does. He and Dia are going straight to the hospital now. He’ll get her an after-school snack at the café.

Kira is the one who walks out of the building with her, hand in hand. They hug, and then walk to the parking lot together, where Kira gets into her car. Kira and the rest of the pack will come during the visiting hours tonight, and they’ll all then go and have dinner together afterwards.

After a few seconds of cuddling, Derek set her down. Dia must have not played any soccer today, since her denim blue jeans, black and white striped shirt, and black sandals still looks fresh and clean, like it did this morning. However, her long French braid has unraveled, her dark hair now spilling down her back.

“How was your day?” Derek asks as he secures the seatbelt around Dia, in the backseat. He then slides into the driver’s seat, doing the same with himself.

Dia chats away as they drive, telling her papa about the playdough house she built with her best friend, Elizabeth. During lunch, she and a few other kids played hide-and-seek, then she and Matty swapped fruit, since she wanted his apple, and he wanted her pear. Aunty Kira even allowed her to read a page from the storybook they were reading through, and she only tripped over a few words; it was _very_ exciting.

Derek nodded along, listening intently.

“Shouldn’t we get Daddy something that’ll make him feel better?” Dia asks eventually.

“Like what, baby?” Derek replies, sliding into the road that leads to the hospital. Dia thinks for a few seconds, the same look of concentration on her face, like Stiles, when he was thinking hard.

Once again, Derek was reminded how much alike his husband and daughter are, and he smiles at that.

“Maybe we should get him some of that pie he loves so much” she answers eventually, and Derek laughs, before he nods.

“Yeah, that sounds good. We’re only a street away from the Lunar Diner” Derek says, and Dia cheers in the backseat.

So they make a quick pitstop at Lunar, where Dia and Derek sit at the counter, while Millie, the diner’s owner, gets a banana and cream pie put in a takeaway box for them. She says it’s on the house, and places a kiss on both their cheeks.

“Give my love to your man, you hear?” Millie says, her red lips spread in a wide, gorgeous smile. Millie, who is 56 years old, still has men, young and old, chasing after her.

“Yes, ma’am” Derek grins, and takes Dia’s hand into his as they leave the diner. Dia keeps the takeaway box on her lap as they drive the rest of the way to the hospital, singing along to the _Phineas & Ferb_ playlist on the car’s iPod. What can he say- he and his daughter loves the show’s musical interludes.

 

It’s only 4 minutes into the afternoon visiting hour when they arrive at the hospital. Derek parks the car in the visitor’s lot, near the entrance.

They walk in, greeting the ladies behind the reception area. As they walk past the small lounge area near the first bank of elevators, Derek is surprised to find the kid from the accident, Adam Blake, standing up from where he was sitting on a chair, obviously waiting for him. Noah probably told him that Derek would be here this afternoon.

Just then, he sees Melissa walking towards them with a smile. Not wanting to upset Dia, Derek makes a quick plan as they greet one another, Melissa bending down to hug her granddaughter.

“Why don’t you two go and get some forks and plates, for the pie? Papa will meet you in daddy’s room” Derek says casually, keeping an eye on Adam, who was keeping a respectable distance. Derek can see some wariness on his face.

Melissa follows his gaze, and with an understanding look, directs Dia into the direction of the elevators.

Derek smiles at Dia as she gave a quick little wave before the doors close, then he turns to Adam.

Wordlessly, they walk back to the lounge area, sitting across from one another.

“Hi” Adam says, his voice soft and deep. The band aid is off his forehead, so his bruised forehead is visible. He’s pretty average, Derek would say; closely cropped blonde hair, pale, blue eyes, and a few inches shorter than him, so about average height.

“Hey” Derek replies. He knows that Adam didn’t mean to hurt Stiles, but the protective mate in him wanted to growl and snarl at him, maybe even hurt him a little.

 _Your murderous ways is very sexy,_ he can imagine Stiles saying.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for hurting your husband” he began, his voice earnest, and honest, “I swear, I have no idea what the hell happened to my breaks. I tried so hard to stop the car, but it wouldn’t”.

“I know you didn’t, I believe you” Derek says. The kid seems to nearly sink into the chair, obviously relieved that Derek didn’t seem to hate him.

Derek may be a lot of things, but unnecessarily petty is not one of them. He didn’t want the kid to go through life, carrying unneeded guilt in his heart. Derek spent too many years doing that himself, and it is -not- fun.

“No one can give me any information on how Mr. Stilinski-Hale is doing. Could you, perhaps?” Adam asks hesitantly.

“First off, please just call him Stiles; he does not handle formal titles well. He’s got a little banged up, but he’ll be okay” Derek responds, and Adam nods, breathing out slowly. Derek takes a little pity on him, “I’ll ask Stiles if he’s okay with you visiting him sometime this weekend maybe”.

“Thank you, Mr. Stilinski-Hale” and Derek puts up his hand, telling the kid to “call me Derek, please”. Adam nods again, a grateful smile on his face

They stand and shake hands, before Adam leaves.

Derek heads to the elevator, getting in with an elderly couple, and two nurses. He presses for the fourth floor, and gets off when the elevator opens on his floor.

 

When he arrives at Stiles’ room, he stands at the open door for a few seconds, smiling.

The top side of Stiles’ bed has been raised so that he’s sitting up a little straighter, and Dia is on the bed with him (his right side), her body practically plastered against his side, and Stiles’ arm is wrapped around her shoulder. They are talking and giggling, and Derek watches with relief as colour visibly return to Stiles’ face, his eyes only on his daughter.

Both of them notice him standing there, at the same time.

“Come in, papa!” Dia demands, patting the tiny fraction of space left on the bed.

Stiles’ gorgeous brown eyes are bright as they gaze up at him.

“Hey, Sourwolf” he greets, and Derek nearly cries. He’s missed that voice, those eyes, that smile; it’s only been 24 hours, but to Derek, it felt like an eternity.

He steps into the room, and sits down on the chair next to Stiles’ bed.

“Hi, baby” Derek says, and he and Stiles act at the same time, Derek taking Stiles’ right hand into his. He leans down, and kisses the back of it, like he did the previous evening.

Stiles smiles at him as he looks up, squeezing his hand., “I missed that gorgeous face” he says, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly.

“What about me, Daddy?” Dia asks, and when Stiles repeatedly kisses her on the forehead, she giggles, trying to squirm away.

“No, don’t leave me, Dia. You know you’re much prettier than your papa” Stiles replies, holding Dia tightly against him again, and when she finally relents, seeming happy to simply lie there with her father, Stiles turns to Derek again.

“How are you?” Derek asks, smelling the slight discomfort Stiles has, but not much pain. That must be because of the painkillers he can also smell. Derek has to fight the urge to scent mark Stiles, from top to bottom. Instead, he runs his thumb over Stiles’ inner wrist. Under the hospital smell, Derek can easily catch Stiles’ familiar scent, which comforts him.

“I’m okay. My memory of yesterday is slowly coming back, and the major headache I had this morning has receded” Stiles replies, tangling his fingers with Derek’s. They talk for a bit, Dia telling Stiles about her soccer match yesterday (Stiles barely seems to hold his tongue), and Derek does not even notice that Melissa isn’t there, until she comes in a minute later, carrying a few plates and forks.

Derek thanks her, and then takes the pie out of the takeaway box Dia left on the portable table next to Stiles’ bed. Stiles’ eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees the pie.

“You guys got me Lunar’s banana cream pie? This is awesome!”

“It was our daughter’s idea” and Dia smiles proudly. Once the pie has been handed out, Melissa leaves them to go do her job, taking a slice of pie with her.

Dia eats small, perfunctory bites of pie, happily ignoring her fathers for this delicious treat. Derek cuts an extra-large slice, alternating between feeding Stiles and eating some himself. Stiles eats slowly, and a little gingerly, careful about his hurt jaw.

Derek suddenly feels a pang go through him, as he finds himself staring at his husband’s injuries. He could have gotten hurt so much worse. What if-

“Hey, stop that” Stiles says suddenly, interrupting Derek’s internal angst-fest, “I’m fine, okay? I’m here, with my two favorite people in the world. I’m not going anywhere” his voice becomes gentler at the end.

“Okay” Derek nods, doing his best to ignore the dark, pessimistic thoughts that always tries to ruin his happiness. It’s still hard for him not to worry that one day, something will take away everything that makes his life worth living.

“Good. Now kiss me, you fool” Stiles demands, and Dia blanches a little as her papa leans up and kisses her Daddy. Ugh, they do that _all the time._

Stiles manages to sneak some tongue in, and Derek sighs into his mouth, feeling that familiar heat coursing through him.

Dia, bored and tired of being ignored by her fathers, gets off Stiles’ bed, with the help of Derek, and decides to play with the old gamer (gift from grandpa) in her pocket, sitting in the corner of the room.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, or I’ll keep you chained to our bed for the rest of your natural life” Derek growls against Stiles’ lips, soft enough that only he hears. He smirks when he smells the wave a desire from Stiles. When Derek sits down in his chair again, he finds Stiles grinning at him.

“I feel like you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started dating me, Der” Stiles replies easily, and Derek snorts.

“This is not one of your ‘Classic Stiles’ moments” Derek says, and Stiles raises his eyebrow daringly.

“I’m a magnet for danger, you know that” he drawls, and Derek sighs long-sufferingly.

“Believe me, I know. But let’s try and keep the danger down to a minimum, alright?” Stiles nods, “Good answer”.

Stiles continuous to grins, and deciding that there is too much space between them, pulls Derek up by his hand. Since he’s unable to move his left arm, and his neck brace is preventing him from moving his head too much, his tugging is a little pitiful. Derek smiles, sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed, careful not to jostle him too much.

He leans over, and kisses his husband again, taking his time. Their lips move together, the feeling familiar, and heated, as usual; Derek does not think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Stiles.

When they pull away again, Stiles licks his kiss swollen lips, and sighs softly.

“I can’t wait to go home” he says softly, and Derek takes his hand again, holding it tightly in his.

“Me too, baby” Derek wanted nothing more than to be at home with his family, both of them safe and happy.

When their visiting time is eventually up, Derek lifts Dia onto the bed again, so that she can hug her Daddy, and kiss him on the cheek. She’s slightly teary at having to leave, and when Stiles wipes her tears away, he promises that she can come see him tonight.

“I will, Daddy. I’ll come every day until Daddy feels better” she promises back, her voice wobbly, but firm. Stiles gives her another tight, one-armed hug, before letting her go.

“See you tonight, babe” Stiles says to Derek, before they share a quick, goodbye kiss.

“Can’t wait” Derek replies, and after neatly stacking the plates and forks together (Melissa said she’ll collect it later), they leave, giving quick waves before closing the room behind them.

***

 

 

EPILOGUE:

The following Wednesday, Stiles gets released.

“Don’t forget my instructions” Dr. Chan days as Derek sat in his office, before he could collect Stiles, and go home, “Stiles cannot take his brace, or the bandages on his arm, off for the next two weeks. No heavy lifting, and don’t let him eat any food that is not easy to chew, for at least a few more weeks. His concussion is also gone, but he may be susceptible to the occasional dizzy spell, so be careful of that. I’ve already told your husband all this, but you know Stiles, so please make sure he follows this” and Derek grins, nodding. Now Dr. Chan gives him a stern look, and Derek sits a little straighter, “When having sex, nothing overly exertive, okay? His arm and collar bones may only be bruised, but I don’t want him to hurt himself again. Keep it simple, while he heals”.

Derek nods, trying to ignore how red his face is.

Nothing overly exertive, got it.

God, Stiles was not going to be happy about this. Though not as upset as he was over his Jeep, and finding out all his electronic devices, in his backpack, were destroyed during the accident.

Dr. Chan allows him to leave after a few more instructions, and Derek gets to take Stiles home.

“Goodbye, everyone!” Stiles, raising a peace sign over his head, as Derek wheels him out of the hospital, everyone at the front reception watching him with exasperated fondness “I’ll miss you. Don’t cry too much over my departure” Derek only rolls his eyes at his husband.

 

 

Dia is at kindergarten, so Derek and Stiles are alone when they get home. Derek leaves their stuff in the car, deciding that he’ll fetch it later, as he carries Stiles into the house.

“There’s nothing wrong with my legs, you know” Stiles says, but he keeps his right arm around Derek’s neck, his face planted into the crook of his husband’s neck, outmaneuvering his neck brace to do so. He has a white, square band-aid on his left temple, and the bruises on his face has faded a little.

“I know” Derek replies simply, expertly unlocking the front door, kicking it close behind him, and walking up the stairs, not breaking a sweat with the extra weight in his arms.

Being a werewolf had its perks.

He does consider dropping Stiles though, when Stiles starts telling him about the group of Roman soldiers, made up of criminals and slaves, who went to Latium, where they killed the men, and raped the women.

“However, the women remained defiant. When they were forced to marry their captures, they refused to walk into their new homes freely, and their husbands had to carry them across the thresholds. Hence, that’s where that custom comes from. That island is also where the Latin language came from” Stiles concludes, as Derek sets him down on their bed.

Derek refrains from reminding Stiles that _he_ was one who told him that little fun fact.

“You never seemed to mind getting carried, especially when we’re fucking” Derek drawls, and, careful not to jostle Stiles’ left arm, he positions them so that Stiles is on his back, a pillow under his neck to support his brace. Derek hovers over him, spreading Stiles’ legs so that he can rest between them, his hands resting on Stiles’ hips.

They kiss, which quickly turns into heavy, sensual making out, eliciting moans from one another.

“I’m so horny. I want you inside me, now” Stiles whimpers between kisses, before biting down on Derek’s bottom lip, making him growl.

Derek’s eyes flash red as he stares down at Stiles, who thrusts his hips up, their erections rubbing together through the thick denim material of their jeans’.

“We have to be careful” Derek manages to grit out, trying to get back his control, and Stiles huffs.

“I’m not fragile, Der. Your dick in my ass wont fucking break me” he complains, leaning up to kiss Derek again.

“I know, but I’m just following Dr. Chan’s orders” Derek mumbles against his lips, rocking their hips together. He’s missed this so much; all he wants to do is lick and mark Stiles’ body, and make him smell like no one else but Derek.

“Spoilsport” Stiles groans, his right hand tight in Derek’s hair. Derek grins, before leaning down, and biting down gently on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Okay, but don’t move” Derek murmurs against his right collar.

“You usually tie me up for that” Stiles teases lightly, but does as he’s told.

Derek moves down, lifting Stiles shirt, kissing and sucking marks onto his chest, gently kissing the lightly bruised areas. The jeans come off quickly, and when he sees that Stiles is naked underneath, he grins up sharply at him.

“I didn’t want to waste time when we got home” Stiles says cheekily, and promptly shuts up when Derek wraps him mouth around his hard dick.

The next few hours were blissful, and Derek managed to keep his promises to Dr. Chan.

 

 

Derek and Stiles both go and pick up their daughter from kindergarten that afternoon. The look on Dia’s face, seeing her papa with her Daddy, makes Derek’s day even better.

The Stilinski-Hales then go and have lunch at Lunar’s Diner, where Stiles flirts outrageously with Millie, who humors him, and the dads ensure that Dia eats all her veggies, before she can get any desert.

That evening, the whole pack, comes over for the ‘Welcome Back Stiles’ barbeque, and everyone has a great time, despite having to put up with Stiles’ terrible selection of 2000’s pop music; Derek just thinks that his husband wants everyone to suffer like him, because he’s not allowed to drink while he’s on pain pills.

 

 

Much later, with Dia fast asleep in her bed, hopefully only having beautiful dreams, Derek and Stiles are lying in their own bed, content and sleepy. Stiles has an extra pillow under his head, so that he can sleep more comfortably with the neck brace, and he’s lying on his right side; Derek is spooned behind him, arm wrapped around his man’s waist. They talk, their voices soft, until Stiles starts slipping away first.

He turns his head, and Derek gives him a kiss, before Stiles’ eyes closes, and he manages to mumble out, “Goodnight, Sourwolf” before sleep washes over him.

Derek presses his lips against Stiles’ clavicle, “Goodnight, baby”.

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on my social:
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
